Gerudo
Gerudo is a fictional character by Logan Noll. He is the younger brother of Loghain, a Grand God of giant monsters and a creator of giant monster Gods. He appears in Logan Noll's film idea Age of Kaiju as well as in Logan Noll's video game idea Godzilla B.C. as the second to last boss. In Age of Kaiju Gerudo was Loghain's younger brother and the second Grand God of Kaiju. He helped Godzilla and his fellow Kaiju in their journey to stop Loghain. Gerudo was usually the quiet one of the group, but he did speak towards the film's end. In Godzilla B.C. Gerudo was located in the vast desert of a prehistoric Earth. The method of defeating him is similar to how Loghain has to be defeated. All of his vital points must be attacked before the player can deliver the final blow to his black heart. Once this is done, Gerudo will drift through the sky the way a serpent slithers on the ground(though he is mostly in the air throughout the fight) and dissolves into a skeleton that crashs to the ground. His appearance in Godzilla B.C.'' ''is the only time that Gerudo was ever a villain. Personality In Age of Kaiju, Gerudo was sort of the "cool guy" of the group. He spoke very little throughout the film. He was most likely a leader type of individual that was greatly respected by both Kaiju and Kaiju Gods(unlike his brother Loghain who was greatly feared by Kaiju and Kaiju Gods). In ''Godzilla B.C., ''Gerudo was depicted as a destructive creature that was truly a force to be reckon with. Both Gerudo and Loghain were the last and hardest(as well as the biggest) bosses in the game. Size and Appearance Gerudo is the second-largest life form in existence. Only Loghain is larger in size. While Gerudo is the same length as Loghain, Loghain is the heavier and more robust of the two. In many aspects, Gerudo almost resembles a cross between a Mongolian Death Worm and a serpent. Gerudo's head is serpent-like in shape. Being subteraneal, he has no eyes and instead having two massive brow horns. A massive frill stretches around the back of Gerudo's head. His body is plated with thick black scales and like his brother Loghain has a sail-like spine on his back. Though Gerudo's spine is shorter in comparison to his body than Loghain's is. Gerudo's spine is also more flexible. Powers/Abilities - Coiling: By constricting around an opponent like a giant snake, Gerudo can crush the life out opponents in an amount of time. - Fireballs: Gerudo can launch highly explosive balls of fire from his mouth. - Re-growth: Should a limb of Gerudo be severed and the rest of his body destroyed, the severed limb is capable of growing into a whole new monster. - Gravity Beams: Gerudo can fire extremely powerful, explosive gravity beams his mouth. These beams can cover an entire opponent in explosions. To make the assault even stronger, he can combine the beam into one powerful attack, devastating even the strongest of opponents. -Horn Lightning: Launched from the claw tips of hisbrow horns, Gerudo can fire explosive bolts of lightning. - Energy Barrier: Gerudo’s scales are capable of manipulating the light of an opponent’s energy attacks, forming a shield around him that can prevent most attacks from penetrating. - Gravity Field: In order to fly, Gerudo is equipped with his own gravity field which also allows him to fly despite his serpentine appearance. - Mind Control: When looking into the eyes of a smaller, weaker being, Gerudo can instill a weak mind control. - Dome: Gerudo is capable of summoning a giant dome in which he transports kidnapped victims into. This dome acts as his stomach, dissolving the bodies of organism and transferring their life force to him. Should something try and escape the dome, it will have a corrosive effect on anything passing through. The dome also has numerous tentacles on the outside, drawing in nearby victims. Category:Logan Noll's Characters